


The Gift of Immortality

by Nixoid



Series: Full Circle [1]
Category: Mother 1 | EarthBound Zero | EarthBound Beginnings, Mother 4
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Minor Plot Spoilers from other stories, References to Depression, Suicide, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixoid/pseuds/Nixoid
Summary: Ninten and Travis were always there for each other. But as one gambles with his life, everyone else loses.





	The Gift of Immortality

**Author's Note:**

> You know the fanfic "All in your mind" with Travis and Ninten? Yeah well, I trying to fight the writer's block, and so those two things became this thing. And why not, I'll mess with your minds a little bit. Minor plot spoilers from "The Writer's Plight" and "Cloak and Dagger". It all ties together somehow. 
> 
> Shoutouts to an old friend of mine, the one who wrote "All in your mind".

“How about the gift of immortality? You’ll be able to spend the rest of eternity with me, and we can do loads of fun things without having to worry about death!”

I can’t believe I was stupid enough to take my friend’s offer. He always went on about how a life that goes on forever isn’t good; that there’s gotta be an end eventually. And yet here he is, wishing to spend the rest of eternity with me. I don’t understand why, the reason being that I never bothered to ask him. He was always off doing his own thing. I guess I had nothing better to do either.

I met a friend named Ninten. He was always a happy guy, liked to draw and is somewhat naïve. Still, we became the best of friends. He always stood up for me when I was being bullied in school. They would call me a freak of nature, never dying, my age knows no bounds. Every time, Ninten would come by later to comfort me. He gives me pats on the head, and rubbed my back, always saying that everything will be alright.

“Don’t worry about anything Travis. I’m here for you. We’re friends, right?”

Ninten was someone I could call a friend. Someone who could be there for me when I needed it the most. And I felt guilty that I wasn’t returning the favor. I went to surprise him on his birthday at his house. He probably has other friends too, or so I thought. I came and he was all alone. All the party decorations were set up with cake and everything. While it seemed like a cruel joke, Ninten told me it wasn’t; even his own family had forgotten.

While I did my best to comfort him, his life went spiraling downhill. Eventually, I became the one looking out for him. He would have nervous breakdowns and start crying for no good reason, people called him a crybaby for that. He began cutting the pain away, blood leaking from his arms by the marks. I had to be the one who was there for him when he needed it.

“We’ll get through it together. I promise.” I always told him.

I hoped my words reached him. I hope I was actually making a difference. Ninten was a much better friend than the one who gave me immortality. He understood how I felt. He understood everything about me, my motives, my dreams, everything. And yet he still decided to stick with me. Until he met his demise.

I went and visited him one day. The entire house was empty, and small drips of blood splattered the floor leading up to Ninten’s room. I slowly opened the door and that’s when my heart sank. He was hanging from the ceiling, trying to endure the pain of the noose around his neck. He was still kicking, but he wasn’t looking to survive anymore. He took notice of me, forced a smile and gave me a thumbs up. And that. That’s when his body went limp. On his bed was a folded piece of paper. I unraveled it and read it.

_Travis,_

_I’m so sorry I couldn’t make it to the end with you. I couldn’t take it anymore. Nobody loves me. All I ever wanted has to be important to someone. I just wanted to be around someone who loves and cares for me. You did a good job with that, but… it wasn’t enough. I wish we could be together forever. I wouldn’t mind it one bit, just you and me. But now, by the time you’re reading this, I’m off to a better place. A place where I can be happy. I hope you can come soon, but you have a life to live to. I just…_

_I don’t want to suffer anymore. I want to be free…_

Tears rolled down my face. My only friend just died right in front of my eyes. And I couldn’t do anything about it. I thought I was helping. I thought that I could make this work. I thought I could experience happiness for the first time.

“Why didn’t you save him?! WHY?”

My immortal acquaintance gave me a worried look. He was faking it.

“Answer me, damn it! Why? Why can’t you let me be happy? Why do I have to live with you forever?”

“It’s not my job to alter the fates of others. His death was tragic, but so is the frail existence of humanity.”

“He was my best friend in the whole world! Better than you! So why? Why do you torture me with life? Why can’t I just die?”

“Travis…”

“Don’t give me that shit. This is all your fault! All of it! You don’t care about anything! You don’t even care about me! If you did, you would’ve never gave me this choice…”

I wielded the Godsbane in my hand, the tip of the blade pointed into my chest. As the immortal reached out his hand to stop me, I plunged the blade into my heart. I fell to my knees as a hole opened the floor, revealing the land below.

“Travis, no!”

I fell from the sky. I felt it. My heart has died, but I felt more alive than before. Nobody should have to suffer. I want to be an example of that.

Falling.

            Falling.

                        Falling.

The landing was soft. The room enclosed around me as it grew dim.

“Oh, Travis! You’re awake!”

The voice came from Ninten. He was ready to serve me breakfast, pancakes and everything. He looked as well as ever. No visible marks around his neck, no cuts on his arms.

“Are you still bummed out that you got expelled?” he asked.

Expelled? From what?

“No way that you actually bribed your teachers. Not in a million years. I won’t hear it.”

He lies the breakfast tray on the bed and rubbed my messy hair. I died, but at the same time, I’m alive. A good life. I don’t care what I did wrong. As long as Ninten was here with me, I’ll be okay. He was my friend. The only friend that mattered. His smile alone was enough to brighten my day up, and just him being as happy as ever cheers me up.

Good vibes came to an end eventually. We heard a voice. One filled with despair.

_He’s dead… why do I ruin every friendship I make? I loved you with all my heart, Travis. I didn’t want you to be sad. I thought that, spending the rest of your life with me might make you happy. But…I got replaced by a mortal. And you killed yourself over the mortal… how? How could he be more special than me? I just… I don’t care about prophecy or being the Little Creation Deity anymore! I just want a friend. I just want someone who can fill the void. And no matter how hard I try, they all find someone else eventually. I guess this is the downside to living forever. Eternal emptiness._

_I’m sorry Travis! Please come back to me!_

“Who was that?” Ninten asked. “Does he know you?”

“Don’t worry about it.” I responded as I started to eat.

Time froze. Ninten was stopped dead in his tracks.

_I will not lose you to fate again, Travis! I will not lose…!_

An invisible force began pulling me out of bed and up into the ceiling. I couldn’t move. A slow climb, but near impact, I fell back down into bed. It wasn’t a bedroom anymore; it was a hospital room.

The heartrate monitor began rapidly beating faster and faster. The room turned moody, everyone began panicking. Doctors and Nurses frantically raced back and forth, terror filling their voices.

I could hear the immortal’s voice. It wasn’t filled with despair, but desperation.

“Don’t you die on me, damn it! Travis!”

A voice of a girl. A young girl.

“Travis wake up! It can’t end like this! Open your eyes!”

And the voice of a boy. While calm spoken, it was riddled with worry.

“I know you can hear me Travis. If you were to fall, what would happen to the rest of us?”

Everyone loses in this battle. Nobody can achieve true happiness. And now I’m stuck in a dark world. A world filled with nothing but sadness and lies.


End file.
